The present invention relates to a barrier construction which protects the barrier against damage from truck impact and an explosive blast along the exterior perimeter of a compound.
Perimeter walls provide the barriers which form the first line of defense for protecting enclosures of property. Certain walls must be protected against possible attacks by explosive devices detonated nearby. Conventional walls are rigid and immovable. When blast forces from explosives impact such walls, and the ultimate strength of the wall is exceeded, failure in the form of spalling and fragmentation can result. The flying debris poses a grave danger to humans and property. The subsequent expense of repair or replacement of the damaged wall is also quite burdensome. When a blast destroys a large enough section of the wall to permit intruders to gain entry to restricted areas, the wall's effectiveness as a barrier is compromised. A wall capable of dissipating such forces without being breached or causing potential harm to those nearby would be of great value.